Child push chair frames of the type addressed herein, particularly child push chair sports frames, buggies or similar vehicles for children have long been known and serve for the practical transport of babies and small children. A frequent problem with the known child push chair frames is the space requirement in the non-operational state. In particular for transportation, child push chair frames must be folded to be as small as possible and the conversion of the child push chair frame is to be as easy for a user as possible. Many known child push chair frames are difficult to manipulate with regard to the conversion from a travelling position into a transportation position and enable conversion of the child push chair frame only into a single non-operational state.